Daughter of a Nightmare
by purebloodprincess
Summary: What will happen when the daughter of Voldemort arrives at Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

August 2nd  
  
I hate it here with my muggle stepparents. I wish I was with my father were ever he is. Father swears I must not tell a soul about who I really am. He said that not everyone is trustworthy. He said even some of his own followers were untrustworthy, after they claimed they didn't know him. Liars, all of them. No one believed them so of course they were thrown into Azkaban anyway. I never really lived with Father anyway. I mostly stayed with Lucious and, was forced to call him my uncle. I loved it with him though. I was treated like royalty. Never lifting a finger for myself. It was wonderful! If Father were around I would have been treated the same way, like a princess. Now he confines me with these people! They are lifeless twits that go through life dreaming. Then Father says that if anyone in the wizarding world found out who I was then I would have a safe haven in the muggle world. I think I would take my chances in an enchanting world rather than suffer here. That's the worst thing you could do to a witch in-training! Especially a witch with such a feared father. They won't even speak his name! Oh yes! Another thing I love! Every thing I do must be hidden from my "parents". My owl Eloise knows to only come at night while the muggles are sleeping. I even left a few times without them knowing. Most of the time, to do things for Father. He or Lucious usually needs me to get things in the muggle world. Anyway, today is special. I now have the chance to be the heroine, as Father says. The stupid Wizarding School I attended was destroyed by (by me of course!) Because Father has something he wants me to do at Hogwarts. I don't really want to be there except for the fact that I'll be with Draco and some more of my friends. My friend's parents are loyal to my father and friends of Lucious. I get to stay with Lucious for the rest of the summer holidays and my friends and I travel to Hogwarts with Draco in September. The "friend" coming with me is my friend Lucinda and her two sisters. Lucinda is a 6th year like me and both of her sisters are 3rd years. They went with me to school before and are coming with me as a cover up. Sort of a reason why I'm there, which Father will tell me later. I have to also keep our friendship a secret (Not a problem with me) while I'm at Hogwarts just in case anyone notices them. Another thing I have to keep a secret is the power that my father has given me. My power isn't my last name but an actual sort of 'superpower' that Father has created. He used an ancient magic that hadn't been used in centuries to give me that power. I have dark brown, almost black hair, skin that is deeply tanned, sort of looks like sand and, lavender and green eyes. Isn't obvious? Yes, but what do my eyes do? For the cost of a small headache, I can make someone believe anything I say for 24 hours (which is wonderful when the muggles get curious). Well, I guess I have to finish here tonight. Eloise has arrived with letters from Father. -Melinda Riddle A/N: Wow you Actually read this! I thank you so much! This part was supposed to be boring but it gets way better. Please R&R! Please be gentle my first fan fic! *Purebloodprincess 


	2. August, Harry

**************************************************************************** ********** August 15  
  
Okay. I have tried to avoid writing in this stupid book for a while now. I really don't know what this is for. {I'm a journal} You can think? {Obviously} I don't work well with thinking journals. {Why?} Long story.  
  
{Why don't you tell me about yourself?} Why? {That's what a journal is used for, smart one.}You' re not a nice journal ya know. {Figures, I have you as an owner. What is your name?} Harry. {Well, hello Harry.}  
  
What else do I tell a journal? {Well, how old are you?}16. {You could have fooled me. I thought you were at least 5} Very funny. {Do you have any brothers or sisters that have to put up with your stupidity?} Nope. {Oh, your parents spoiled you. Ha! I should have guessed.} I don't live with my parents. {Are your parents on vacation?} No. {Are they dead?} Yes. {Would you like me to change the subject?} Yes. {Okay.}  
  
{Do you have friends?} Maybe. {That's a "yes" or "no" question. It's okay to tell me that know one you know can put up with you.} Yes, I have friends. {Well, genius, do they have names?} Why couldn't you ask nicely? Their names are Hermione and Ron. {Next time you see them, make sure you don't act like such an idiot. By the way, I know Hermione. She charmed me. She told me to give a message but I don't think I'll give it to you since, your being mean.} Well she didn't do a good job of making you "charming", did she? Just give my the bloody message. {And, why should I? Do you deserve it?} I could burn you. {Ah, that is true here is you message, as you wished.}  
  
Hiya Harry, I hope you love this journal! I charmed it myself. It's supposed to be like an extra friend for you and, since you sometimes have a lot on your mind, you can tell it to him.  
  
Ron was wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holidays. If you did than I come get you the muggle way. I don't think that would give your uncle much to fuss about.  
  
Can't wait to hear from you! Love, Hermione  
  
{Are you happy now?} Very happy, thank you. {Is there anything else that you want from me right now?} No, I don't think I'll ever want anything from you. {I doubt that greatly. Just sign your name at the bottom and I'll leave you alone.}  
  
Harry {Goodnight}  
  
A/N: I have paragraphs! Yeah! Thank you guys for reviewing yes, I know it's boring it's only the first two chapters it gets much better, trust me. -Purebloodprincess 


	3. August, Melinda

August 31  
  
I'm supposed to be traveling to Hogwarts tomorrow. I must say that I am happy to leave Malfoy Manor. Everything I did there was based on what my father wanted. All Lucius told me was about my responsibilities. He went over everything that I was supposed to do at Hogwarts. He told me of "fool- proof" plans that would have to be put into action as soon as I got to Hogwarts. It was a very hectic visit compared to others. I did, however get to see Father.  
  
Father was here 3 days ago. He came in the middle of the night. I was tried from being in Diagon Alley all day, buying new robes and books but I was forced to stay awake. When I asked why, I was told I was a child and it wasn't my place to ask. It had to be past midnight when, Lucius waltzed down the corridor with a tall hooded figure. It had been awhile since I had seen my father, so at first I was frightened. When the figure came into the room and removed his cloak, I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Father." I stood up when he came into the room. She gave a venomous smirk nodded and replied with,  
  
"Melinda, what a beautiful young woman." I gave him the same smirk in response. He threw his cloak in a corner and Lucius motioned his hand for him to sit on a chair by the fireplace. Father sat down and gave a stern face towards Lucius.  
  
"Have you told her everything?" he whispered. Lucius sat down across from him then glanced at me before saying,  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Very Well" Father answered looking at me. Then he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Do you know what you are supposed to do?" His words seemed to be more demanding then any father should talk to his daughter but I understood his circumstance.  
  
"Yes" He nodded in acknowledgment. He thought about it for a moment then raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"What are you supposed to do?" I smiled that evil smile he had taught me and recited what I had been told so far.  
  
".Make this as easy as possible for us as well as him. That is what Uncle Lucius has told me Father." When I finished speaking both Lucius and Father smirked at how well their plan was going. Father then lifted his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
" Your excuse for being at the school is that you do not want to fall back on your studies. Lucinda, Lila and Diana are just other students from your previous school. You are not to show any relation to them at all, neither to Draco." He quickly turned his head towards Lucius whose mouth was already open to debate.  
  
"My Lord, couldn't Draco be of any help to Melinda?" Father flashed a disappointed look at Lucius."  
  
"We both know that Draco isn't trustworthy of such a responsibility and he already has a reputation against the boy." Lucius opened his mouth to speak up again quickly closed it.  
  
"However, I will get information to Melinda, through you." This time I was the one who began to protest.  
  
"Father, can't you just send it to me directly? I'm old enough to know how to-"He raised his hand quickly and cut me off.  
  
"What I'm doing is for your individual good." With that, he stood up and left the room. Lucius followed behind him. I took another route to get up to my room.  
  
For the last two days, Lucius has been going over what I am supposed to do. I am beginning to loose interest in such a thing. I always ask myself 'Why go through all of this to kill a boy?' I guess I'll find out tomorrow.  
  
Melinda Riddle 


End file.
